


To Pretend Like We Know Each Other

by Pluxolol



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Podfic Welcome, RK900 is called Niles, Whump, mermaid gavin reed, op is sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluxolol/pseuds/Pluxolol
Summary: “I believe that there is another world waiting for us. A better world. And I’ll be waiting for you there.”— David Mitchell / Cloud Atlas
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	To Pretend Like We Know Each Other

Niles was dying, he knew that much. And he knew he'd miss the water after this. Even on his deathbed, halfway washed up on some empty shore and bleeding out into the sand, the way the waves gently lapped at his sides still brought him peace.

The waves rolled upon the shore and the water around him rised until it met the top portion of his neck, threatening to drown him where he laid. Although, he supposed, there were worse ways to go out.

He listened to the waves crash against the sand before retreating back into the ocean. It happened again and again, all the same until something came along with it. Something splashed up next to him in the water and he thought it was a fish until it spoke.

"I would ask if you're okay, but you're bleeding out on my phckin' beach," Niles turned his head to see the face of a man.

He offered a weak smile, "Well at least I was kind enough to grace it with my pretty face."

Niles didn't even know this man, yet they were already able to find a rhythm. Teasing as if they had already known each other for years.

The man above him carefully grasped his hand, "What's your name?"

Does it matter? He'll be gone soon. Even so, he replied, "Niles."

"Well, Mr. Niles," he joked lightly, "My name is Gavin."

"Gavin," he repeated. It was somehow fitting. Between his sea green eyes and snarky attitude, "It's nice to meet you."

"I would say the same, but the circumstances are less than ideal," 'Gavin' laughed.

"Yeah," Nines drifted off for a moment, lost to the sound of the waves. He was cold, yet the sun on his face felt like it would burn him at any second. The man's hand tightened just enough to bring him back.

"I wish we could've met sooner," Niles slurred, a dopey smile twitched across his face, "I would've liked to get to know you."

"And you as well," the man responded, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah," Niles mumbled before raising his voice slightly, "It's dumb, but- could we just pretend we did? That we knew each other well and that I wasn't going so soon?"

"Of course, Niles," a thumb traced over the back of his hand, "I'm gonna miss you, y'know."

Niles snorted, "You'll be alright without me. I only feel bad for leaving you in this piece of shit world."

"Yeah, no shit," Gavin laughed, "But you wanna know something?"

"Wha'?"

Gavin could feel Niles' hand slipping from his, so he leaned in and whispered, "I believe that there is another world waiting for us. A better world."

Niles was so tired, but he somehow managed to find the strength to push out a "yeah?"

"Yeah," Gavin smiled sadly. He knew it was Niles' time, "And I’ll be waiting for you there. 'S long as you wait for me, okay?"

"Promise," Niles muttered. He wasn't sure if they were still pretending at this point, but he'd like to think they weren't. That maybe Gavin would meet him in the afterlife.

Until then, he would wait for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated :)


End file.
